


Из всех

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>— Потрошитель, — с отвращением вздохнула она, словно смотрела на глупого ребёнка, перепутавшего грязь с шоколадом. — Тебе положено стремиться завладеть его сердцем в буквальном смысле, а не метафорически.</i> Полу-АУ. Гриммы стали охотниками на существ, потому что у них не было выбора. Любое существо, съев сердце Гримма, обретёт бессмертие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298781) by [laetificare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laetificare/pseuds/laetificare). 



> Перевод выполнен в рамках командной игры по Гримм на @Diary.ru для команды Монро.

_Охотник отвёл Белоснежку в лес. Он вытащил свой нож и уже приготовился пронзить им невинное девичье сердце, когда она со слезами взмолилась: «О, благородный охотник, прошу тебя, оставь мне жизнь...»_

**Глава первая**

— Повторить, — сказал Ник. — И дайте... дайте двойную.

Монро смотрел, как бармен ставит перед Ником порцию ароматного бурбона — _«Ноб Крик», обожжённая дубовая бочка, перебродившие кукуруза, пшеница и ячмень, крепость сорок градусов, девять лет выдержки_. Потянувшемуся за стаканом Нику явно не хватало координации.

— Придержите его кто-нибудь, — пошутил Монро, которому не терпелось хоть немного развеять всепоглощающую мрачность вечера.

Ник обжёг его мутным взглядом и решительно опрокинул бурбон в рот. Допив, он хлопнул стаканом о деревянную стойку — сильнее, чем требовалось. Потом выражение на его лице изменилось и погруснело. Он опёрся головой на руки.

— Мне жаль, старик, — тихо сказал Монро. Легкомыслие сегодня явно придётся не ко двору.

Ник немного помолчал.

— А знаешь, я бы мог на ней ж’ниться, — проговорил он.

До сих пор он не плакал, но веки — как и лицо, собственно говоря — всё равно казались покрасневшими и опухшими. За время знакомства с Ником Монро доводилось наблюдать его в состоянии разной степени тяжести: раненым, усталым, встревоженным и раздражённым, растерянным. Этим вечером, однако, его вниманию предстало нечто новенькое: побитый и несчастный Ник. Монро невыносимо было видеть его таким; невыносимо было смотреть, как реалии жизни Гримма пятнают искреннюю и по большей части жизнерадостную натуру Ника. Конечно, Гриммы — ужасный, жестокий народ, и, Монро не опечалился бы, пусть бы они даже все утопились, но как-то так вышло, что этот конкретный Гримм вызывал у него желание завернуть его в плед, напоить чаем и... неважно. Он всё это сделает, а потом столкнёт Ника в воду. Метафорически.

И всё же, по правде говоря, Монро не знал даже, почему с Ником сейчас тут сидит именно он — а, например, не напарник Ника. Хэнк, по крайней мере, знал Джульетт и знал их с Ником вместе. У Хэнка наверняка нашлось бы что сказать потолковее, чем «Да уж, паршиво, приятель» или «Может, она передумает». Но это не к Хэнку на порог Ник явился в таком виде, как будто только что вылез из-под моста. Нет, эту сомнительную честь он приберёг для Монро, и теперь Монро предстояло играть роль дежурного водителя при Гримме, который, похоже, всерьёз настроился завершить вечер промыванием желудка.

Монро нервно поболтал свой безалкогольный коктейль, гадая, может, надо дружески положить руку Нику на плечо — или как там полагается поступать в таких случаях. Он так долго вёл жизнь волка-одиночки — _ха!_ — что подобные ситуации напрочь выбивали его из колеи. Впрочем, Ник, похоже, ничего от него ждал; пьяно посопев какое-то время, он сказал:

— Спасибо, что пошёл со мной. Я знаю, что, м-м-м... часто тебя дёргаю.

— Не бери в голову, — торопливо возразил Монро.

— Я знаю, что так будет лучше, — продолжал Ник, и — _чёрт!_ — тут как раз подоспели и слёзы.

Ник смахнул их без всякого смущения, а Монро тем временем пытался совладать с внезапно охватившим его ужасом. Плачущие люди. Плачущие люди, единственная опора которых — это Монро. Ужас какой.

— Когда на тётю Мари напали, не знаю, почему мне не пришло в голову задуматься... почему я не подумал, что эта жизнь будет преследовать меня и дома. Ну, то есть, я думал об этом. Конечно, думал. Просто я... это казалось таким нереальным. Пока не случилось.

— С ней всё будет в порядке, — напомнил Монро. — Она не пострадала.

Ник помотал головой.

— Ей пришлось смотреть, как какая-то чокнута руска...

— Русалка.

— Да без разницы. Понимаешь? Ей пришлось смотреть, как какая-то тварь пытается когтями разодрать мне грудь. У нас в гостиной. Я хочу сказать, это бы... это бы кого угодно отпугнуло. Или нет? — он посмотрел на Монро огромными печальными глазами. — Или нет?

— Ну...

— И в мою историю о сталкерше она ни на минуту не поверила. Чёрт, я столько ей врал. Я поставил под угрозу её жизнь. Жизнь! — голос Ника устойчиво набирал громкость, и Монро видел, как в их сторону уже начинают заинтересованно оборачиваться.

— Ты не мог знать, что так получится, — изо всех сил постарался утешить Монро.

Выражение безнадёжной тоски на лице Ника не разгладилось, и Монро предпринял ещё одну попытку:

— Ты новичок в этом деле. Ты ещё многого не знаешь.

— Знаю, — ответил Ник, уже притихнув. — Просто... каждый раз, когда мне поручали новое дело, я целыми днями не бывал дома. Первые несколько часов после убийства...

— Важнее всего. Я смотрю «Первые сорок восемь часов», — с видом знатока вставил Монро.

Судя по виду Ника, ему хотелось сказать что-нибудь пренебрежительное, но он с трудом фокусировал взгляд.

— Моя работа так сильно меня отвлекала, и это было трудно, но она всё равно могла заниматься своим делом. Ну, ветеринарией. Не идеально, конечно, но нас устраивало. Правда, я... я многим не мог с ней поделиться, — сознался Ник.

Теперь слова лились потоком, и Монро, несмотря на всю свою светскую неуклюжесть, знал, что его дело сейчас — просто сидеть и слушать.

— Есть вещи, которые нельзя обсуждать за пределами работы, а есть вещи... есть вещи, которые я просто не хочу тащить домой. А потом на меня свалилось всё это гриммство, и... как я мог рассказать ей об этом? Я даже не знаю, какие слова подобрать. Первую пару недель я был уверен, что схожу с ума, так как бы я... А теперь это огромная часть моей жизни. Я должен всему этому научиться. Если верить тёте Мари, такова моя чёртова судьба. Как я мог такое от неё скрывать? И как я мог рассказать? Это трудно, дружище, трудно вести себя, как будто ничего не изменилось. Я не мог говорить об этом с Джульетт. И с Хэнком об этом не поговоришь.

Ник уставился на него слезящимися глазами.

— Но я могу говорить с тобой. Я рад, что ты здесь.

Он отвернулся, сделал знак бармену и заказал две стопки текилы.

— Старик, ты сильно об этом пожалеешь, — сообщил Монро, тактично игнорируя последнее заявление Ника.

— Я много о чём жалею, — угрюмо отозвался Ник.

Он опрокинул стопки одну за другой, а Монро попытался — и не смог — оторвать взгляд от его вибрирующего горла.

Потом вдруг оказалось, что Ник уже шлёпнул на стойку пару двадцаток, сполз со стула и проталкивается сквозь толпу. Монро обрадовался возможности выбраться из бара — тут было слишком сумрачно, слишком шумно, и едкий привкус дыма висел в воздухе тяжёлой взвесью, мешаясь с кислыми запахами пота, дыхания и алкоголя. Снаружи их встретил бодрящий свежий воздух, и Монро остановился на секунду, глубоко дыша. Потом огляделся в поисках Ника и обнаружил его у обочины: согнувшись пополам, Ник расставался с выпитой текилой и тем, что ей предшествовало.

— Ах, гордость Портленда, — сказал Монро беззлобно.

Спотыкаясь, Ник доковылял до машины Монро и там как будто напрочь забыл, что делать дальше. Описать его в это минуту можно было одним словом: отчаявшийся.

— Хочешь... — Монро замялся. — Отвезти тебя домой... или?..

— Джульетт уехала пожить к сестре, — объявил Ник — что никоим образом на вопрос не отвечало.

Внезапно Монро представил себе Ника, взъерошенного и измученного, который валяется на полу в ванной — потому что где-то в ночи ухитрился убить себя током, или подавиться собственной рвотой, или разбить голову о край ванны. Или всё это одновременно. И может быть, тогда всем коллегам Ника по портлендскому отделу убийств придётся поехать к нему домой и заняться расследованием, чтобы убедиться, что дело чисто. Они будут стоять над его телом и говорить на разные лады: «Вот бедолага!» Эта мысль угнетала.

Монро вздохнул.

— Хочешь переночевать у меня?

Оглушительное чувство «какого чёрта я делаю?!» накрыло его с головой раньше, чем слова полностью сорвались с его глупого языка.

Ник посмотрел на него с откровенным облегчением, и в ту же секунду Монро решил, что никаких горестей и напастей в мире не хватит, чтобы во всей полноте описать сложившееся положение.

*

За последние годы гостевая спальня превратилась в мастерскую для мелких работ по дереву, росписи и лакировке, которыми часто сопровождается починка старых часов. Монро не задумываясь перепрофилировал комнату, но теперь испытывал странную неловкость.

— Тебе придётся спать на диване, — сказал он.

— Отлично, — отозвался Ник с радостью и чрезмерной готовностью. — Идеально, дружище. Спасибо.

— Ванная — вторая дверь налево, — Монро помахал в направлении коридора. — Обычно я встаю рано, но ты тоже, так что... — Он запоздало заметил, что медленно отступает от Ника в сторону собственной спальни. — Не думаю... что с этим... будут проблемы.

Когда дверь закрылась, Монро наконец почувствовал, что может дышать. Пока до него ни дошло, по-настоящему дошло: «У меня в доме Гримм. Я сам его сюда привёл. Если заглянет кто-нибудь из семьи, его запах будет повсюду...»

Он настроил свой слух на Гримма и некоторое время слушал спокойное ровное дыхание Ника. Уже спит — наверное, отключился, едва голова коснулась подушки. А вот Монро с той же лёгкостью не засыпалось, и он лежал час за часом, решительно уставившись в потолок, как будто надеялся таким образом выпытать у него какую-то тайну.

*

Он почуял её раньше, чем услышал. Морская сырость и гниющие водоросли. Запах холодных, забытых вещей. Русалка — тварь, лучше всего приспособленная к жизни в лишённых света глубинах. Монро скатился с кровати, мысленно помянул недобрым словом Ника, себя и вселенную в целом, подкрался к двери и прислушался.

Ник по-прежнему спал, тихонько похрапывая. Русалка возилась с одним из кухонных окон, и от того звука, с которым её чешуйчатые пальцы скребли по стеклу, шерсть у Монро становилась дыбом. Плохо дело. Попросту отвратительно.

С другой стороны, думал он, дожидаясь в тёмной кухне, пока русалка медленно поднимет окно, могло быть и хуже. Русалки — пришедшие, естественно, со дна морского — не обладали ни сверхъестественным слухом, ни зрением, ни нюхом. Эта, например, благослови её бог, не знала даже, что вламывается в дом к потрошителю. Ей удалось открыть окно, а потом наполовину протиснуться внутрь. Когда она наконец подняла голову и увидела стоящего перед ней Монро, от шока она не смогла даже закричать. А когда его рука сомкнулась у неё на шее, и возможности для крика не осталось.

Шея у неё была тонкая, и с какой восхитительной лёгкостью и удовлетворением он мог бы сломать эти косточки. Услышать влажный хруст, увидеть, как безвольно падает на пол тело. Он не стал этого делать. Он не делал ничего подобного уже очень, очень давно.

Она пыталась заговорить, и он слегка ослабил хватку на её горле.

— Я не знала, — хрипло выдавила она. — Я не поняла, что ты его уже захватил, потрошитель. Я бы не стала нападать.

Она наклонила голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. В этот момент дыхание Ника изменилось. Он проснулся и слушает; он знает, что что-то не так. Монро услышал эту перемену и на секунду отвлёкся, а потому допустил ошибку и позволил себе встретить её бесцветный взгляд. Бледный, странный и завораживающий.

Она пролезла в окно целиком и шлёпнулась на пол с омерзительным влажным звуком — словно рыбой ударили по разделочной доске. Её шея выскользнула из хватки Монро. Он почувствовал, как с пальцев стекает слизь, и увидел, как русалка прошмыгнула через кухню и замерла в дверях. Он всё это видел, но чувствовал только вялость, как во сне. Кухонные ножи казались очень, очень далёкими.

— Ты, — голос Ника, который немедленно оборвался.

Ник не знал, что нельзя смотреть ей в глаза. Не знал, потому что никто ему этого не говорил. Она вглядывалась в его глаза, а он — в её, а потом она положила одну руку ему на загривок, а другой обвила за талию. Медленно, ласково она опустила его на спину, устраивая его на полу, словно влюблённый жених, укладывающий невесту в постель. Странное зрелище, даже несуразное, если учесть, какая она маленькая и хрупкая и какой он...

Монро тряхнул головой и бросился к ножам, а потом целое бесконечное мгновение решал, какой из них самый большой и лучше всего подходит для его цели. Когда он обернулся снова, русалка уже сунула свою скользкую руку Нику под рубашку и прижала ладонь к его груди точно над сердцем. Ник приподнял голову и наблюдал за происходящим с каким-то ленивым любопытством. Пальцы другой её руки вытянулись в когти; Монро знал, что с рукой на груди Ника сейчас происходит то же самое. Пальцы внезапно сжались, и Ник тихо вздохнул, голова упала обратно, стукнувшись об пол.

Монро схватил нож и пересёк кухню тремя прыжками; он снова схватил русалку за горло, почувствовал её скользкую кожу, и до него запоздало дошло: «Я бы не смог свернуть ей шею». Она билась и вырывалась, а он тем временем ощупывал её рёбра в поисках нужного места, правильного межрёберного промежутка — и в тот самый момент, когда нож уже едва не скользнул в её тело, она вывернулась из его рук, промчалась через кухню и выскочила в окно. Секунду Монро тупо пялился ей вслед, потом вспомнил про Ника и посмотрел вниз. Ник лежал на полу, перекинутый через порог между кухней и гостиной, и сквозь испорченную серую рубашку сочилась кровь, вытекающая из пяти уродливых колотых ран. Пяти колотых ран вокруг его сердца.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава вторая**

Ник недолго оставался без сознания. Через несколько минут он рывком попытался перевернуться на спину и со стоном упал обратно.

— У тебя же есть перекись? — уточнил Ник.

— Смеёшься? Она тебя сильно поранила. Нужно наложить швы — ну, или хотя бы показаться профессионалу.

Монро опустился на колени и бегло оценил нанесённый ущерб. С такого расстояния он видел пот, выступивший от боли у Гримма на лбу.

— Помоги встать, — попросил Ник и протянул руку. — Пожалуйста.

Кровь по-прежнему продолжала быстро наполнять рану. Монро, действуя уже почти инстинктивно, мягко оттолкнул руку Ника.

— Подожди.

Он вернулся в кухню и прихватил несколько чистых полотенец. Сунув их Нику, он распорядился прижать их к ране. Ник подчинился; тогда Монро обхватил Ника за плечи, помогая ему сесть, и услышал, как Ник тихо протяжно зашипел от боли.

Ник сунул руку в карман и вытащил телефон, который и протянул Монро дрожащими пальцами.

— Клиника экстренной помощи, — сказал он. — Найди какую-нибудь... в другой части города.

— Это правда необходимо?

Ник стиснул полотенце и решительно уставился в пол.

— Перед тем, как умерла моя тётя, на неё много раз нападали загадочные _неизвестные_. Два дня назад сталкерша, о которой никто не подозревал, проникла в мой дом, захватила Джульетт в заложницы и попыталась меня убить. Теперь та же самая сталкерша каким-то образом ускользнула из тюрьмы и снова пыталась на меня напасть.

— Это же русалка. Ей достаточно просто посмотреть человеку в глаза. Скорее всего, её даже до тюрьмы не довезли.

Ник зажмурился.

— Пошли, хватит разговоров, — сказал Монро, вставая. — Посадим тебя в машину.

Дорога до клиники прошла в основном в молчании, если не считать успокоительного женского голоса системы навигации, уводящей их всё глубже и глубже в какие-то неведомые трущобы Портленда, которых Монро никогда прежде не видел и видеть не желал. Они уже приближались к своей цели, когда Ник подвинулся к нему и произнёс:

— Монро, прости. Если бы я знал, что так получится, я бы ни за что... я бы не остался.

Монро уставился на него. Дело было не в том, что ему нечего было сказать. Просто он понятия не имел, как облечь свои чувства в слова. «Твоё присутствие в моей жизни — это нежеланная помеха и тяжкая ноша, но я обнаружил, что, вопреки собственному желанию и голосу разума, получаю удовольствие от твоего общества. А ещё, что не могу тебе не помогать, потому что когда ты пытаешься соответствовать своему свежеобретённому гриммскому предназначению, зрелище, как правило, выходит довольно жалкое. И кроме того в своё время я причинил столько вреда, что теперь приятно кого-то защищать, даже если этот кто-то — Гримм, а значит, мой враг». Нет, подходящих слов категорически не находилось. Монро отвёл взгляд и, выскочив из машины, обошёл её, чтобы Ник мог опереться на его руку.

Полотенца Монро уже совсем промокли от крови, и Ника провели в небольшую смотровую практически без задержки. Резкое медицинское освещение только подчёркивало его ужасный вид. Лопнувшие сосуды в глазах, смертельно бледная кожа, губы тревожного розовато-лилового цвета. Одежда была порвана и измята, и даже волосы как будто сдались и теперь бессильно свисали ему на глаза. Монро сглотнул. Надо было придумать какую-нибудь историю.

Врач — которая по чистой случайности выглядела так, словно только вчера закончила школу, заставляя Монро задуматься, на что он тратит свою жизнь — тоже явно считала, что раны Ника требуют пояснений. Промывая порезы, она бормотала себе под нос что-то вроде «Как странно» и «Интересно, чем это так».

В конце концов Монро не выдержал.

— Представляете, какая психованная у него бывшая? Они уже года три как расстались, а она до сих пор является к нему домой, просматривает его почту, звонит и всё такое. Сегодня вот возникла из ниоткуда, вломилась в дом... Не поверите — она свои накладные ногти заточила, как лезвия. Жесть.

Врач с сомнением перевела взгляд с Ника на Монро. Сомнения только усилились, когда она заметила, что Ник смотрит на Монро примерно с тем же выражением.

— Вы заявите в полицию? — медленно спросила она.

— Не знаю, как он, а я точно собираюсь! Она вломилась в мой дом! Как минимум, ей придётся заплатить за моё окно.

Монро не знал, то ли врач настолько новичок, что верит в эти дикие байки без разбора, то ли настолько опытна, что выслушивает их, не обращая внимания — но она только подняла брови, покачала головой и сказала:

— С такими порезами потребуется несколько швов. Кроме того, я выпишу вам обезболивающие и курс антибиотиков. Мне только нужно кое-что подготовить. Я сейчас вернусь.

Едва она вышла из комнаты и дверь закрылась за её спиной, Ник прошипел:

— _Психованная бывшая_?

— Ничего не знаю! — попытался защититься Монро. — Ты похож на парня, у которого может найтись чокнутая подружка.

Ник распахнул глаза:

— Это ещё как понимать? — но тему развивать не стал. — Чёрт, правда больно. И вообще, что это было? Человеческие сердца — обычный рацион русалок?

Монро и так уже задавался вопросом, не окажется ли этот вечер самым странным в его жизни, но теперь его оставили последние сомнения — и слово «странный» тут уже больше не подходило. Теперь здесь годилось слово «безумный».

— Ты хочешь сказать... — начал он и остановился. Потом попробовал ещё раз: — Ты в самом деле не...

— Что? — раздражённо огрызнулся Ник. — Я не вырос среди всего этого, в отличие от тебя. Ты сам говорил — я ещё многого не знаю.

— Ник, — сказал Монро. Даже с его точки зрения прозвучало это печально. С жалостью. — Гриммы охотятся на существ, потому что у них нет выбора. Любое существо, которое съест сердце Гримма, будет жить вечно.

Ник с виду никак не отреагировал на эту информацию, только бросил взгляд на дверь.

— Поэтому Гриммам приходится быть такими крутыми.

— Тётя сказала, что надо убивать плохих, — откликнулся Ник. Голос у него был потерянный.

— Отчасти, наверное, так, — согласился Монро. — Гриммы не задумывали никакого тайного общества сверхъестественных мстителей. Сперва они просто защищались от существ, которых прельстила перспектива вечной жизни. Постепенно они начали охотиться на тех, кто причиняет вред невинным людям. Потом, — и голос Монро стал жёстче, — они стали нападать на существ вообще без причины.

— Мари говорила убивать плохих, — твёрдо повторил Ник. Потом вдруг его голос сделался тише, и он прошептал: — Значит, если бы ты съел моё сердце, ты жил бы вечно?

— Да, — ответил Монро. Ник сглотнул. — Эй, помнишь, что я говорил? Что я потрошитель, но я _исправился_? Отказ питаться ещё живыми сердцами невинных людей тоже входит в список. К тому же, — продолжил Монро, — вечность меня как-то не привлекает. Мне думается, достаточно будет пару раз понаблюдать, как умирают все твои близкие и друзья, чтобы прийти к выводу, что вечность — это тоска.

Ника это как будто не сильно успокоило, но когда врач вернулась и принялась зашивать его раны, он всё-таки схватил Монро за предплечье и отчаянно стиснул. Монро не стал ему мешать.

Несколько часов спустя, когда они уже сидели в машине и Ник сжимал бумажный пакет с лекарствами, Монро сказал:

— Очень не хочется тебе этого говорить, но та врач точно подумала, что эти раны ты получил где-нибудь в подвале у фетишиста.

К его изумлению, Ник ответил фырканьем и тихим смешком.

— А ты так хорошо разбираешься в подвалах и фетишистах? Увлекаешься, что ли?

— Я же говорил, что у меня бурное прошлое.

Улыбка Ника продержалась недолго; вскоре он уже мрачно смотрел в окно и готовился вот-вот окончательно впасть в уныние.

— Я буду ночевать сегодня дома, — сказал он.

Монро считал, что это отличная идея, поэтому не знал, чем объяснить следующие свои слова:

— Ты это сейчас серьёзно? От твоего внимания не ускользнуло, что русалка ещё на свободе?

Ник упрямо выпятил подбородок.

— Я подвергаю опасности всех, кого знаю. Ты не должен быть вынужден защищать свой дом и свою жизнь только потому, что мы знакомы.

Он прав. Нет ни одной веской причины, чтобы потрошитель открыл свой дом Гримму — Гримму, который на протяжении последних нескольких месяцев вёл себя как беспардонный, несносный кретин. Более того, Гримму, который понятия не имел, как быть Гриммом, и потому превращался в натуральный магнит для любого существа, грезящего о бессмертии. Монро вообразил, как Ник отправляется домой, выпивает пару обезболивающих, ложится в постель и терпеливо ждёт, пока ему выпустят кишки. Мысль не радовала.

Когда они миновали поворот, ведущий к дому Ника, Ник выглядел возмутительно не удивлённым. Неужели Монро настолько предсказуем? Он просто позор своих предков, вот что он такое.

— Посуду за собой будешь мыть сам, — мрачно пробурчал Монро.

*

Как выяснилось, накачанный обезболивающими Ник — это забавно. Он сидел на диване, завернутый в покрывало и с кружкой чая в руках, и благоговейно повторял имя Монро.

— Монро, — произнёс он. — Монро-о-о.

Если бы семья Монро видела его сейчас, его бы отлучили от дома. И, вероятно, прикончили бы.

— Эй, — вдруг сказал Ник. — А Монро — это имя или фамилия?

— Фамилия.

— Серьёзно? А как тебя зовут? — Ник прищурившись посмотрел на него. — Ты похож на... Германа.

Монро рассмеялся — по правде говоря, звук больше походил на лай — и Ник засмеялся тоже. А потом схватился за грудь и расплескал чай, а лицо его приобрело какой-то серый оттенок.

— Ладно, хватит, — сказал Монро, забирая у него кружку.

Он чувствовал, как его снова охватывает то же тревожное чувство: «У меня в доме Гримм; я его сюда пригласил; им пахнет весь дом; он на моей территории; и я защищаю его — хотя будь у меня хоть капля самоуважения, следовало бы его убить...» Но Ник смотрел на него с чем-то, что опасно напоминало теплоту, и Монро просто ретировался в свою спальню. Этой ночью он спал чутко, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку, малейшему дуновению опасности.

*

Солнце было уже высоко, когда Ник наконец зашевелился. Монро поднялся на рассвете, тихо позанимался пилатесом и проверил дом на предмет новых неприятностей. Когда Ник завозился, Монро как раз вносил в завтрак завершающие штрихи. Он наготовил стопку блинчиков с корицей и изюмом, добавил к ним ягод для украшения, выдавил свежий сок из нескольких апельсинов, налил в кувшин местного молока и сварил целый кофейник гватемальского кофе своего лучшего высокогорного сорта. Поразмыслив, он решил, что такой завтрак может оказаться для Ника слишком плотным, и выложил несколько тостов с кусочками белого вермонтского чеддера. Замечательно.

Ник смотрел на еду так, словно никак не мог осознать выставленное перед ним богатство.

— Не знал, что ты готовишь, — выговорил он спустя минуту.

— Многие потрошители неразборчивы в пище. Еда — это добыча, и удовольствие не в самой еде, а в охоте. Когда я исправился, я научился готовить, чтобы сильнее дистанцироваться от наиболее сомнительных аспектов моего прошлого.

Ник откусил тост. Остаток завтрака прошёл практически без разговоров.

Спустя несколько часов относительно дружеского сосуществования, Нику позвонили.

— Мне нужно идти, — сказал он. — Нашли тело.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава третья**

Ник пропадал по своим делам весь день. Когда же он наконец вернулся, то прикорнул на диване и, проспав несколько часов, снова исчез. В целом, привыкнуть к присутствию Ника оказалось несложно, оно почти не нарушало устоявшийся порядок жизни Монро. Он по-прежнему чинил тонкие часовые механизмы; по-прежнему занимался пилатесом; по-прежнему играл на виолончели; а в последние дни успел даже недалеко, но серьёзно углубиться в изучение древневерхненемецкого.

— У тебя разносторонние увлечения, — заметил как-то Ник.

— Единственный способ стать интересным — интересоваться чем-то самому, — проинформировал его Монро. Ник смотрел скептически, и он объяснил: — Слушай, часть приручения этого самого дикого «зверя внутри» состоит в том, чтобы не сидеть без дела. Тогда не остаётся времени мечтать о нежном молодом мясце и погоне за добычей.

Ник не нашёлся, что на это ответить, но во взгляде его застыл неуверенный вопрос. Монро мог прочитать его почти дословно: «И о том, чтобы жить вечно?»

*

С сегодняшним ужином Монро превзошёл самого себя. Равиоли с грибами и рикоттой в сливочном соусе, свежая брускетта, хорошее бордо с богатым букетом — то, что надо. Довольные, они сидели за столом и разговаривали ни о чём, пока Ник не начал убирать со стола.

— Дьявол любит грязную посуду, — ободряюще крикнул ему вслед Монро.

Ник мыл миски и тарелки, демонстративно игнорируя висящую над плитой табличку «Н. Б. отлучён пожизненно», мастерски выписанную средневековым каллиграфическим шрифтом. Секунду спустя он откашлялся.

— Я так мало тут бываю, потому что мы расследуем серию убийств, — сказал Ник. — Сначала прошла волна исчезновений, но отдел убийств обычно не привлекают, пока нет тела. Теперь тела начинают появляться. Между ними нет никакой связи, кроме необычной причины смерти и... внешнего вида.

Монро нахмурился.

— И что с ним не так?

Ник покончил с посудой, и они прошли в гостиную, усаживаясь на диван. Ник вытащил три фотографии и разложил их на столе. Эти снимки делались не на месте преступления — с них улыбались молодые мужчины примерно того же возраста, что и Ник. У каждого были тёмные волосы и светлые глаза. Худощавое телосложение и хорошая спортивная форма. А ещё квадратный подбородок, приятная улыбка и яркая, неуловимая аура, которая едва не кричала: «Смотрите, я честный добропорядочный гражданин!» В точности, как у Ника.

Монро потёр рот, почесал бороду.

— Как они умерли?

— В этом-то всё и дело. Каждого из них нашли без явно выраженной причины смерти. Правда, тела выглядели не очень. А потом пришли результаты вскрытия... — Ник встретился глазами с Монро. — Они умерли от истощения. Точнее говоря, сердце не выдержало.

_Остановка сердца._

— Это может быть совпадение, — быстро добавил Ник.

— Или существо, которое надеется вывести тебя из равновесия, выманить тебя и встретиться с тобой на собственных условиях.

Ник отвернулся.

— Если так, то из-за меня погибли люди.

Монро не понравилось смотреть на непривычно печального Ника после его разрыва с Джульетт. В этом было что-то неправильное — как будто наблюдаешь за трогательным щенком, который бродит по дымящимся развалинам после боя. Впрочем, Ник быстро пришёл в себя — может, сыграли свою роль подвернувшиеся убийства. Как бы там ни было, Монро не хотелось наносить его душевному равновесию новый жестокий удар. Почти не задумываясь, он протянул руку и положил её Нику на плечи.

— Если так, то люди погибли, потому что какое-то чокнутое существо хочет вырвать у тебя сердце и съесть. Это не то же самое.

Ник посмотрел на него, мягко улыбнулся и просто неприлично долго не отводил взгляд. Монро вот-вот собирался отвернуться, вот-вот, уже почти сейчас. Он убрал руку с плеча Ника и медленно отодвинулся, словно только заметил, что Ник на самом деле — это ядовитая змея, которая вот-вот укусит. Улыбка Ника померкла, и в комнате повисла давящая неловкость.

Ник встал с дивана.

— В любом случае, нам повезло. Двое свидетелей видели последнюю жертву, когда он пробегал по лесу позади их дома за пару часов до смерти. Сегодня я с ними поговорю. Возможно, они что-то расскажут.

Через пару минут он уже испарился, а Монро так и остался сидеть на диване — диване, который так сильно пах Ником. Монро никогда не вывести этот запах.

*

Ник, вероятно, на самом деле вовсе не Гримм, а какой-нибудь колдун, заключил Монро. Да, точно, колдун, и у него несомненно где-то есть посвящённый Сатане алтарь, который он ежедневно поливает собственной кровью — всё это, естественно, с единственной гнусной целью: заставить сердце Монро трепетать всякий раз, как Ник целится в кого-нибудь из пистолета, или потягивается, зевая, или ест брускетту, или заходит в дверь, ну, или вообще дышит. Это наилучшее, а может, и единственное, объяснение тому факту, что Монро сейчас следил за Ником, следуя за ним в «Международный дом блинчиков», где Ник и Хэнк собирались побеседовать со свидетелями в неформальной обстановке.

Заходить он не стал. Он уселся на лавочке снаружи и бросил один мимолётный взгляд на окно: свидетельница постарше оказалась бледной, безвкусно одетой женщиной с серыми волосами и нервными, растерянными повадками. Она держалась за руку дочери, которая являла собой более молодую и на удивление красивую версию своей матери. Монро не чуял ничего, кроме горелого кофе, полусырых яиц и жира. Как же там пахло жиром. Ни у одной из женщин лицо не расплывалось и не складывалось в истинную форму, так что Нику, похоже, ничто не угрожало. Монро последний раз взглянул на затылок Ника и его напряжённо склонённые плечи и поехал домой.

Он работал над чрезвычайно сложным фрагментов виолончельной сюиты Баха, когда различил снаружи характерную походку Ника, а следом за ней стук. Открыв дверь, он чуть отклонился назад, потому что Ник был какой-то... не такой. Отяжелевшие веки, мечтательная улыбка. И что-то смутно неправильное в запахе. Монро потянул носом воздух, а потом вдохнул, пробуя воздух на вкус. Земля, почувствовал он. Пещеры. Где-то глубоко под землёй. И... колокольчики.

— Приятная музыка, — сказал Ник, подступая ближе.

Монро схватил его и втянул внутрь.

Накачанный обезболивающими Ник был забавен, но Ник под действием чар феи — это совсем другая история.

— Ты никогда при мне не играешь, — сказал Ник, протягивая руку, упираясь Монро в грудь и... надувая губы?!

— Ты обычно уже спишь, — ответил Монро, торопясь отступить, и в панике перевернул столик. — Не хочется тебя будить.

Ник растаял.

— Ты такой заботливый.

— Да, я...

Кухня. Нужно добраться до кухни. Где-то там должен быть чугунный тэцубин; Монро обещали, что чай в нём будет нагреваться идеально; куда же он его засунул? Монро бросился в кухню и принялся шарить по шкафам, Ник побрёл следом. В конце концов Монро нашёл чайник и сунул его в морозилку. Сколько потребуется времени, чтобы чугун остыл? Чёрт, чёрт.

А потом вдруг Ник прижал его к стене, и это странным образом напоминало об их первой встрече, хотя на самом деле нет, и Монро это совершенно не заводило, вот ни капельки. Ник сейчас даже не в своём уме. Нет. Монро попытался отодвинуться, но Ник вскинул руку и упёрся в стену, преграждая ему путь.

— Я знаю, что я тебе нравлюсь, — сказал Ник, и воздух у Монро в лёгких обратился в лёд. — Ты впустил меня в свой дом, ты присматриваешь за мной... Монро, мы уже несколько месяцев дружим. Ты единственный, с кем я могу поговорить, _по-настоящему_ поговорить. Но пока мне не нужна твоя помощь или речь не идёт о вопросах жизни и смерти, ты ведёшь себя так, как будто еле меня выносишь. — Лицо его приобрело комично грустное выражение. — Зачем ты так? Мне обидно.

Монро едва не сорвал дверь морозилки с петель. Он выхватил чайник, молясь, чтобы он оказался достаточно холодным, и прижал плоское донышко Нику ко лбу. Ник улыбнулся, закрыл глаза и подался вперёд, как будто принимал поцелуй.

В следующий миг он уже сидел на полу и мутно моргал с растерянным видом. Несколько раз он потёр лицо, а потом посмотрел на Монро снизу вверх с каким-то подобием страха.

— Не будем обсуждать последние десять минут, — сказал Монро, уверенный, что не только он испытывает сейчас облегчение. — Что ты помнишь об этих свидетельницах?

Ник, спотыкаясь, добрался до дивана и сел. Несколько минут он собирался с мыслями, а потом сказал:

— Свидетельницы были... очень красивы.

Это как-то не совпадало с тем, что Монро видел в окно.

— Точно? Я уверен, что мы имеем дело с чарами фей. Ты не заметил в них ничего странного? У них менялись лица?

Ник медленно покачал головой.

— На вид они были одного возраста. Одна молодая и симпатичная, но вторая... — его взгляд снова расфокусировался, а веки медленно опустились, как будто он вошёл в транс. — Волосы чёрные, как вороново крыло, кожа белая и яркая, как рассвет, губы, как спелые ягоды остролиста... — Охваченный восторгом, он придвинулся ближе к Монро. — Глаза цвета Средиземного моря.

— Ух ты, чары ещё не-про-шли, — заметил Монро. Он взял чайник, к счастью, всё ещё достаточно холодный, и вложил его Нику в руки. Когда пальцы Ника сомкнулись на железе, взгляд его снова прояснился. Вид у него был встревоженный.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Там была другая женщина... ещё одна женщина. Как будто... наложенная поверх её лица. Дурной послеобраз. — Он крепче сжал железо в ладонях. — Только у матери. У дочери нет.

— Странно, — сказал Монро. — Чары нужны для маскировки. Ясно, что та красавица, которую ты видел — это её настоящий облик, а «дурной послеобраз» — чары. Возможно, это объясняет, почему она на тебя так подействовала. Ты разглядел, что под чарами, но мозги у тебя поехали.

— Как можно заглянуть под чары?

— М-м-м... — Монро постучал пальцем по колену, пытаясь потянуть время. — Ты должен быть... вроде как... увлечён кем-то.

Ник молча уставился на него.

— Ну, смотри. Чары заставляют тебя видеть человека не таким, какой он на самом деле. Но если ты уже очень сильно, м-м-м, _поглощён_ мыслями о ком-то другом, становится намного проще разглядеть... реальность за чарами? Как с этими картинками, на которых только дурацкий узор — а потом фокусируешь взгляд на чём-то ещё, и оп, вот тебе горизонт над Нью-Йорком. Ну, или там... сам знаешь.

Лицо Ника исказила очень непривлекательная гримаса, словно он только что сообразил, что проглотил жабу.

А Монро сказал:

— Ник, прости. Я не знал, что ты до сих пор так привязан к Джульетт.

Теперь Ник уже выглядел так, словно проглотил не просто жабу, а очень ядовитую жабу, обмытую в кислоте и покрытую остро заточенными колючками. Монро начинал за него волноваться и уже собирался было предложить прилечь, когда Ник вскочил с дивана и сказал:

— Ладно! И что мне делать? Может быть, на меня охотится эта фея. Может, она убивает людей, чтобы выманить меня. Каков мой следующий шаг?

*

Через несколько часов Ник уже разложил фотографии с мест преступления на кухонном столе Монро.

— Посмотри, — тихо заметил Монро, указывая на траву возле одного из тел. Он собрал фотографии жертв по кучкам: — Видишь систему?

— Это что... грибы?

— Поганки.

Ник посмотрел на него:

— Грибы растут вокруг места гниения.

— Только не идеальным кругом.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава четвёртая**

Они разглядывали фотографии ещё какое-то время, потом Монро заметил:

— Посмотри на их ноги, — он пододвинул один снимок поближе. — И посмотри на землю вокруг тел. Они как будто... — Он выпрямился и резко втянул воздух.

— Они умерли от истощения, — напомнил Ник, следя за его лицом. — Перед смертью их заставляли бежать изо всех сил.

— Они не бежали, — тихо ответил Монро. — Феи не заставляют своих жертв бегать. Они... — он помедлил, указывая на снимок истоптанной травы и земли. — Я думаю, они танцевали.

Ник откинулся на спинку стула, невидящим взглядом уставившись на фотографии. Монро знал, что оба они сейчас представляют себе одно и то же: молодой парень в ужасе обнаруживает, что оказался один в лесу. Потом его тело начинает судорожно дёргаться против его воли, и так продолжается час за часом. Постепенно его дыхание ускоряется, становится рваным, его движения замедляются, и в конце концов он падает. Замертво. Сколько времени на это потребуется? Часы?

Ник с силой ударил рукой по столу. Теперь он просто-таки пылал решимостью.

— Я должен пойти к ней. Даже если она не пытается добраться до меня лично, она всё равно убивает людей. Я должен её остановить.

— Эй, притормози. Мы говорим о существе, которое умеет _подчинять разум._ И кстати говоря, в основном она хочет сыграть на твоих рёбрах, как на аккордеоне. Нам нужно придумать план.

Ник повернулся к нему, и от его обжигающего острого взгляда Монро отчаянно захотелось смыться. Ему подумалось, что, вероятно, очень похожее выражение лица было у Мари Кесслер, когда она убивала его дедушку.

— Ты со мной? — с горячностью уточнил Ник. — Ты мне поможешь?

Монро возвёл глаза к потолку. Жизнь моя, подумал он. Что с ней случилось? Что случилось с тихими вечерами в умиротворяющей компании маятников и шестерёнок, под пирог со шпинатом и матч по телевизору? Всё разлетелось вдребезги. Нет, на самом деле, сначала это всё подожгли, а потом запустили из катапульты.

— Да, — негромко сказал он, словно пробуя это слово на вкус. — Я с тобой. Я тебе помогу.

Ник кивнул и схватил куртку.

— Тогда я хочу кое-что тебе показать.

*

— Как же мне здесь не нравится. Я бы диссертацию мог написать о том, как мне сейчас неуютно. Одно только содержание с названиями глав, которые описывают все виды и формы дискомфорта, которые я сейчас испытываю, наверняка бы заняло не меньше сотни страниц. О Боже, неужели это...

— Монро.

— Что? Что?! _Я в трейлере смерти Мари Кесслер!_

Ник вздохнул и протиснулся мимо каких-то коробок, стопок старых книг и свитков и деревянной полки, уставленной предметами, разглядывать которые Монро не хватало мужества. Монро последовал за ним, продвигаясь так, словно в любой момент он рисковал задеть секретную ловушку и оказаться насаженным на батарею гигантских копий.

— Здесь должно быть оружие из железа, — сказал Ник. — И я хочу посмотреть, что тётя писала о феях.

При своём крупном росте Монро обладал поразительной способностью втискиваться в минимально возможное пространство.

— Ладно, старик. Делай, что нужно. Я просто... я просто посижу вот тут. Совершенно невинно.

Ник вытащил потрёпанную книгу и принялся её листать. Монро видел, как мелькают лица существ на страницах. Против воли испытывая любопытство, он наклонился ближе, наблюдая. Дойдя до страницы с изображением прекрасного женского лица, Ник остановился. Заголовок наверху гласил: «Феи».

— «Феи оказывают значительное влияние на психику», — прочёл Ник вслух. — «Они используют ментальную маскировку, известную как чары, чтобы скрывать свою истинную природу. Чары могут воздействовать как на одного человека, так и на многих. Они могут затрагивать только внешность самой феи или облик всего, что видит зачарованный человек. Единственный известный способ развеять чары — это испытывать сильные чувства к...» — Ник осёкся, разочарованно побарабанил по книге. — Ладно, это нам уже известно... как я это сделал.

Ник потёр лоб, потом вздохнул и продолжил читать.

— «Значительная часть народных легенд, которые окружают фей, предполагает, что феи бессмертны. Это не так. Особый набор способностей фей всего лишь позволяет им, с наибольшей вероятностью из всех существ, справиться с Гриммом и тем самым, с наибольшей вероятностью из всех существ, достичь бессмертия».

На полях, рядом с этим абзацем, Мари приписала: «Бессмертный не значит неуязвимый». Впрочем, позже она эти слова зачеркнула.

— Как-то не обнадёживает, — прокомментировал Монро.

Ник посидел, уставившись в книгу, сжал губы, а потом перевернул страницу.

— «Феи уязвимы перед железом, холодным на ощупь», — прочитал Ник.

На полях почерком Мари значилось: «Соль, проточная вода, дикий чеснок, церковный звон». Ни одно слово не было вычеркнуто.

— Так, вот это уже по делу, — сказал Ник и подтянул книгу поближе. — «Если фея даёт клятву или обещание, даже в шутку, он или она обязаны его сдержать».

Остаток страницы покрывали другие рисунки и несколько имён: Маб, Титания, Нукелави, Хабондия, Орселина, Никневин, Клиодна.

— Ладно, — кивнул Ник. — Ладно. Захватить с собой проточную воду и церковный звон явно будет сложновато, но... мы определённо можем прихватить соли и дикого чеснока.

Монро с готовностью вскочил.

— Мы уже уходим?

— Как только соберём всё железное оружие, которое сможем найти.

В конечном счёте они набрали три больших ножа (лезвие одного из них украшал довольно привлекательный кельтский узор), жутковатого вида нечто, напоминающее помесь копья и скимитара, и...

— Старик, это что, _булава_?

Ник одарил его испепеляющим взглядом, потом издал непонятный возглас и нырнул глубже в оружейный шкаф.

— Смотри! — обрадовался он, протягивая Монро кожаный ремешок с нанизанным на него кусочком серого металла неопределённой формы. На металле виднелись затёртые царапины рун. Выглядела штуковина довольно древней.

— Это железо. Возьми себе, — сказал Ник. — Я уже знаю, что могу видеть сквозь чары.

— Я... нет, я не могу. Слушай, ты видел сквозь чары, но очень... искажённым образом. Я хочу сказать, тебя же тогда практически замкнуло, дружище. И кроме того, вдруг, если я надену эту штуку, пробудится злобный призрак Мари Кесслер, который привяжется к ней и будет меня преследовать...

Но он всё равно протянул руку и взял у Ника шнурок. С каждым днём становилось всё очевидней, что Нику почти ничего не известно о сверхъестественном мире, в котором полагалось обитать Гримму. Существу вроде Монро — то есть существу, чьи способности лежали в основном в области грубой силы и других физических талантов, таких как исключительный слух и обоняние — опасность попасть под действие ментальных чар угрожала ещё сильнее, чем человеку. Монро повязал ремешок на шею, пряча кусочек железа под вязаной жилеткой. Плечи Ника немного расслабились.

Честное слово, по сути Ник был беззащитным телёнком, разгуливающим среди хищников. Кто-то должен его поймать и отвести в стойло, пока не случилось ничего непоправимого. И Монро на это способен. В самое ближайшее время Монро усадит Ника перед собой и расскажет ему столько о мире существ, что хватит на целую жизнь. После этого дела. После этого дела, когда у них будет время.

— Ладно, — сказал Ник. — Пошли, наведаемся в магазин.

Из трейлера он вышел с видом человека, у которого есть чёткая цель. Или тяга к самоубийству.

*

Чистые, упорядоченные ряды полок в супермаркете приятно контрастировали с кучами хлама и сумраком трейлера Кесслер. Монро не отходил от Ника, держась настороже на случай, если среди хлеба и консервированных супов притаились недруги. Всё шло хорошо, пока Монро не почуял дуновение знакомого аромата — тонкие ноты ванили, лаванды и апельсиновых цветов. Раньше он ловил этот запах на Нике. Джульетт.

— Ник?

А вот и она — как раз такая, какую, с точки зрения Монро, только и мог выбрать Ник. Красивая, собранная, стильно и практично одетая, с прямым взглядом, выдающим уверенность и профессионализм. Единственным, что удивило Монро, был цвет её волос — он представлял Ника с блондинкой. Ох, как представлял. Впрочем, на все эти наблюдения у него ушла только пара секунд. Едва Монро заметил, что она приближается, вопросительно наморщив лоб и переводя взгляд с него на Ника и обратно, как поспешил пробормотать какую-то отговорку и совершенно неэлегантно нырнул в молочный отдел.

Там он схватил квартовый пакет молока и отчаянно принялся изучать срок годности, надеясь, что выглядит при этом небрежно, невозмутимо и вообще выше всего происходящего. Но всё же принадлежность к племени потрошителей означала обладание сверхострым слухом, а значит, он не мог не подслушивать. Собственно говоря, а может ли это вообще считаться подслушиванием, если он физически не мог этого избежать? Само слово «подслушивание» подразумевало, что он делает что-то неправильное, а как обыкновенное биологическое свойство может быть неправильным? Он, конечно, мог бы заткнуть уши или выйти из супермаркета, но... нет. Ни в коем случае. Нельзя забывать о возможных недругах.

— Ник, ты... рада тебя видеть. Ты хорошо выглядишь.

— Спасибо. Ты тоже, — слова Ника звучали отрывисто. Его явно мучило нетерпение, но он не уходил, ожидая, пока она заговорит.

— Я надеялась, что у тебя всё в порядке, — мягко сказала она.

Ладно, пока ничего интересного. Монро поставил молоко на место, лениво продвинулся по проходу, взял пинту полужирных сливок и принялся изучать упаковку.

— В порядке. Джульетт... — его голос внезапно зазвучал неровно. — Я не... Мне надо...

— Кстати, а кто это был? — спросила она. — Тот самый таинственный сосед, о котором гадает Хэнк?

Текст на упаковке внезапно утратил смысл.

— Нет. То есть да. Он... мой друг... и я бы хотел с тобой поболтать, правда... Господи, мне правда этого хочется... но я...

— Я думала, ты говорил, ты покончил со всем этим в колледже, — поддразнила она.

Монро выронил сливки и подумал о том, чтобы заползти под кассу и никогда оттуда не вылезать.

— Джульетт! — воскликнул Ник таким голосом, словно ему срочно требуется нюхательная соль. Монро услышал жужжание — телефон Ника, который тот быстро и решительно отключил. — Дело не в этом. Это... то есть, я... но...

— Извини! — засмеялась она. Потом её тон снова стал серьёзным: — Ник, я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Это единственное, чего я тебе всегда желала. Я знаю, у нас с тобой всё получилось не так, как мы хотели, но... если ты счастлив, я рада.

Монро не мог поверить, что эта сцена разыгрывается у хлебных полок. Что же должны сейчас думать другие покупатели? Он вот, например, принципиально ничего не думал. И вообще, и в частности.

— Я тебе позвоню, — с мольбой сказал Ник. — И мы выпьем кофе и обязательно поболтаем... но сейчас, прости, мне нужно идти.

— Тогда иди, — легко сказала она. Монро слышал, как Ник решительно направился прочь, и потому удивился, когда она произнесла очень тихо, так что Ник не мог этого слышать: — Долг зовёт, верно?


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава пятая**

Ник сложил соль и чеснок в машину и уселся на пассажирское сиденье. Вид у него был затравленный. Странное дело, перспектива столкновения с существом, которое, вероятно, только и мечтает, как бы сожрать его сердце, не напугала его так сильно, как этот натянутый разговор с Джульетт. Спустя секунду Ник выудил из кармана мятую бумажку и вручил Монро. На бумажке значился адрес: «Николь Невин, 1406 Андерхилл-Лейн».

Вместе с листком Ник вытащил и лежавший под ним мобильник.

— Чёрт! — ругнулся он, посмотрев на экран. — Мне звонил Хэнк.

Он вызвал службу голосовой почты, нажал кнопку — и раздался голос Хэнка, тихий и ясный: «Ник, мне только что звонила наша свидетельница. Сказала, что её дочь вспомнила какую-то дополнительную информацию о том, что они видели в ночь последнего убийства. Я еду к ним, чтобы узнать, в чём дело. Позвони мне».

— Чёрт! — повторил Ник. — О Господи, я же не предупредил Хэнка насчёт неё. — Он запустил пальцы в волосы и застыл, задумавшись. — Этого она и хотела, — сказал он наконец. — Выманить меня. Она хотела встретиться, чтобы посмотреть на меня, а теперь она хочет, чтобы я пришёл к ней.

Монро завёл машину и ввёл адрес в систему навигации.

— Ей не нужен Хэнк, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно. — Скорее всего, она наведёт на него чары, но в конечном счёте... ей нужен ты.

Ник посмотрел на него долгим взглядом.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — спросил он.

Монро тяжело выдохнул, решительно уставился на дорожное полотно перед собой и сказал:

— Тебе это не понравится, но выслушай меня до конца. — Ник напрягся. — Когда мы подъедем ближе, я выйду и обойду дом сзади. Я найду способ пробраться внутрь. Ты подъедешь к парадному входу — чтобы она тебя видела — и подождёшь. Если всё сложится удачно, она будет так занята наблюдением за тобой, что не заметит, что я в доме, пока я не проткну ей сердце.

Ник едва дал ему договорить, прежде чем наружу вырвался бурный поток возражений.

— Нет! Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня ещё кто-нибудь пострадал. Моя работа состоит в том, чтобы не допускать такого!

— Ник, будь разумен! — голос Монро зазвучал глубже, превращаясь в грозное рычание. Монро чувствовал, как меняется; внутренний зверь медленно выбирался из подсознания. И он знал, что Гримм это тоже видит.

— Монро, у тебя глаза красные, — бесцветным голосом сказал Ник.

Монро крякнул и отвернулся, переводя взгляд на пробегающие мимо пейзажи, силой заставляя свой разум отвлечься от тёмных и диких мыслей.

— Ей нужно твоё сердце, — тихо сказал он. — А не моё. Я сильнее, и... — Он набрался мужества и закончил: — Большинство существ никогда не заподозрит, что кто-то вроде меня станет помогать кому-то вроде тебя. Логично, если пойду я.

Ник вдруг схватил его за руку. Взгляд Ника жёг ему лицо, и Монро потребовалось собрать все свои силы, чтобы не отвести глаза от дороги.

— Монро, — произнёс Ник, и от его голоса — низкого, глухого, напряжённого — по телу Монро прошла дрожь, от головы до самого члена, и... так, это совсем не безопасное вождение.

— Я дам тебе _пятнадцать минут_. Если ты не вернёшься через пятнадцать минут, я вхожу. Договорились?

Монро кивнул.

— Монро... — и снова звук его имени, слетающего с языка Ника, творил с ним невообразимые вещи. — Я многое скрывал от дорогих мне людей, и из этого не вышло ничего хорошего.

Монро слышал тяжёлое, быстрое дыхание Ника. Его сердце он тоже слышал, оно билось сильно и размеренно, и Монро нравился этот звук. Это был, пожалуй, самый приятный звук, который он слышал в жизни, и он хотел бы слышать его ещё очень и очень долго. Потом Ник громко сглотнул и сказал:

— Я смог разглядеть её сквозь чары не потому, что всё ещё влюблён в Джульетт.

Если так пойдёт и дальше, они врежутся в разделительный барьер, подумал Монро. Все годы одиночества, когда приходилось сдерживаться и искать иные выходы для любого порыва, любой мечты о близости с кем-то, всколыхнулись внутри и комом застряли в горле.

— Это из-за тебя, — продолжил Ник, и голос у него звучал так, словно он совершенно слетел с катушек. — Я... я не знаю, когда это случилось. Может, когда я увидел, как ты играешь на виолончели, а может, когда ты красил какие-нибудь швейцарские часы, и на тебе были такие очки... — Он замолчал и нервно рассмеялся. — О Боже, прости. Просто... теперь вот ты собираешься драться ради меня с каким-то существом, рисковать жизнью, и я... я просто хочу, чтобы ты это знал.

Они уже почти добрались до дома феи. Монро съехал на обочину, остановил машину и оставил так, не заглушая мотор, пытаясь разобраться в своих мыслях и связать хотя бы пару слов.

— Ты себе даже не представляешь, как это было трудно, — сказал он наконец. — Отрицать, как сильно я... необъяснимо и совершенно против собственной воли, имей в виду...

Господи, как же это сложно. Как люди ухитряются справляться с этим на регулярной основе? И кому придёт в голову смотреть, как это делают другие, по телевизору или в кино? А ведь бывают ещё извращенцы, которые читают книги, где только об этом и речь. Всё шло не так. Единственное, что нравилось Монро в этот момент, — это вид Ника. Выглядел он безумно. Монро, пожалуй, не отказался бы заключить эту секунду в рамку и повесить у себя дома, где-нибудь, где он сможет часто проходить мимо и рассматривать её под разными углами и освещением...

— Что отрицать? — потребовал ответа Ник.

— Я... слушай, не смотри так самодовольно, я, в общем, и себе признаюсь в этом первый раз, как и тебе. О Господи, — простонал он, — я влюбился в Гримма. Ты представляешь, что скажет моя мать?

Нику явно не было никакого дела до бедной матери Монро или до того, что она может сказать о межвидовых интрижках — потому что он только вздохнул с нечеловеческим облегчением, перегнулся через сидение и положил руку на щёку Монро.

— На удачу, — сказал он, прижимаясь губами к губам Монро, и не отрывался так долго, что Монро успел расслышать его неровное дыхание и, за дыханием, биение его сердца.

Монро сдерживался секунды три, а потом стиснул в кулаке кожаную куртку Ника, почти стаскивая его с сиденья и целуя глубже. Теперь Ник улыбался — Монро _чувствовал_ , как растягиваются уголки его губ; рука Ника соскользнула со щеки Монро и переместилась на загривок, притягивая Монро ближе. Монро едва мог припомнить более приятный момент в своей жизни, но вскоре всё закончилось, и Ник отстранился. Потом они переплели пальцы — и почему мысль о том, чтобы держаться с Гриммом за руки, казалась Монро более странной, чем мысль о том, чтобы целоваться с ним?

— Мы это ещё закончим, — сказал Ник.

«И ещё как», — подумал Монро.

Потом они принялись делить оружие и распихивать пакетики с солью и чесноком по карманам, в носки и под рубашки. Спустилась ночь, похолодало. Монро полагал, что пока он доберётся до дома, железо вполне успеет остыть до приемлемой температуры. Ох, ну и хреновый же у них план.

— Мне жаль, что я не сказал о тебе Хэнку, — вдруг выпалил Ник.

Среди всех нежностей, которые Монро ожидал услышать от Ника, прежде чем отправиться на свою эпическую битву за сердце Гримма, эта котировалась крайне невысоко. Он с любопытством посмотрел на Ника.

— Я имею в виду, если он там и если он увидит тебя, он не поймёт, что ты пришёл помочь. Я не был с ним честен, и этим подверг его опасности. И тебя.

— Да ладно, старик, — отозвался Монро, мимоходом отдавая должное тому факту, что они обсуждают это сейчас. — А что ты мог ему сказать? «Эй, помнишь того парня, которого я обвинял в убийстве детей? Ну так вот, когда мы со всем этим разобрались, обнаружилось, что у нас с ним много общего!»

Понимание Монро Ника не убедило.

— С этого момента я буду честен, — торжественно заявил он. Потом поправился: — Ну, насколько это возможно.

Монро решил считать эти слова знаком, что пора идти. Он протянул руку, мягко сжал пальцы Ника и отодвинулся, готовясь отойти от машины. Мгновение ока — и Ник стиснул его свитер, притягивая назад. Монро подумал, что Ник снова его поцелует, но, когда их лица почти соприкоснулись, Ник только прошептал:

— Будь осторожен! — и разжал кулаки.

*

Сперва всё шло хорошо. Монро даже позволил себе роскошь пару минут потешить себя уверенностью в успехе. Лес подступал почти к самой задней стене дома, и подобраться прямо к чёрному ходу оказалось до смешного легко. Прислушавшись и принюхавшись, он, впрочем, обнаружил несколько непредвиденных осложнений. Он чувствовал запах четверых человек в доме. Один пах кожей, жиром и порохом: напарник Ника, Хэнк. Другая пахла жевательной резинкой, книгами и каким-то ядовитым парфюмом: девочка-подросток, наверняка, та самая «дочь», которую фея приводила с собой на встречу. И повсюду Монро чувствовал запах свежевскопанной земли и колокольчиков. Однако под всем этим присутствовало что-то ещё — запах тухлой рыбы. И морской воды. Если он не ошибся, русалка сейчас тоже в доме.

Монро слышал два голоса: Хэнка и девочки — но они не говорили друг с другом. Складывалось впечатление, что они ведут односторонний разговор с кем-то, кого, насколько удавалось понять Монро, даже нет рядом. Чары, подумал он. Чертовски жуткая штука.

Монро не впервой было вламываться в дом с неблаговидными целями. Дверь поддалась легко, и он оказался внутри, во мраке. Монро поблагодарил судьбу за то, что глаза успели привыкнуть к темноте, пока он пробирался сквозь чащу. Итак, он в кухне. Слева, в столовой, в кромешной тьме сидела девочка и возбуждённо рассказывала о предстоящем походе в бассейн, о том, как они с друзьями потом пойдут в кафе, и как она ненавидит, просто ненавидит свою химичку. Время от времени она повторяла «мама», и у Монро сложилось впечатление, что она считает, будто сидит в уютной, хорошо освещённой гостиной и пересказывает события дня заботливой матери. Интересно, не провела ли она всю жизнь вот так, в плену иллюзии.

Впереди, в гостиной, на обитом шёлком стуле сидел Хэнк. Он наклонялся вперёд и кивал время от времени, как будто слушал чей-то увлекательный рассказ. Но он был один. Перед ним стоял только кофейный столик с хрустальной вазой, полной цветов. Монро чуял их все до единого.

Ещё он чуял русалку. И даже разглядел её, когда фасад дома осветили фары его машины. Значит, Ник снаружи и ждёт. У Монро осталось меньше четверти часа, чтобы справиться со своей задачей. Он тихо вдохнул и подкрался к русалке, хотя и знал, что теряет время. Она лежала в коридоре, возле двери в комнату, которая, как полагал Монро, могла оказаться главной спальней. Русалка наблюдала за его приближением.

Он опустился возле неё на колени и чуть не задохнулся. Он почти чувствовал вкус дохлой, гниющей рыбы. Вокруг неё разрасталась лужа: она истекала слизью. Сама она казалась высохшей: вероятно, она лежала там уже долго. Монро видел, как она шевелит губами, пытаясь что-то сказать; потом она сдалась и выразительно указала глазами в сторону гостиной.

Монро уже не испытывал особого оптимизма относительно своих шансов выжить, но всё равно поднял нож, прижал пальцы к маленькому железному кулону, висящему на груди, и как мог беззвучно двинулся к парадной двери. Совсем рядом располагался очаровательный маленький салон; красивая женщина стояла там у окна, её силуэт отчётливо выделялся на его фоне. Монро видел её лишь со спины, но даже в темноте он мог разглядеть, что на ней яркое до боли в глазах, вызывающе алое платье.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава шестая**

Ладно, сказал себе Монро. _Давай_.

Это оказалось несложно: броситься на неё с ножом в руке, молясь про себя, чтобы лезвие оказалось достаточно холодным, и вонзить его в тело, преодолевая секундное сопротивление кожи и чувствуя, как расступаются под ножом жир, мышцы и внутренние органы. Когда клинок вошёл по самую рукоять, Монро провернул его один раз и напряг колени, готовясь подхватить падающее тело.

Что-то было не так. Из раны не сочилась кровь, а он знал, что почти наверняка только что перерезал аорту. Нахмурившись и чувствуя себя слегка нелепо, Монро чуть встряхнул нож и потрясённо услышал, как она издала высокий музыкальный смешок, словно крошечные колокольчики зазвенели на ветру.

Она вывернула шею, чтобы посмотреть на него, и Монро понял, что огромные улыбки, в которых расплывался Ник, рассказывая о ней, были совершенно оправданы.

— Я слышала, что в этом деле как-то замешан потрошитель, но не верила, — сказала она. Её мелодичный, почти детский голосок успокаивал — и совершенно не вязался с безумным блеском в глазах и нечеловеческой силой, с которой она оттолкнула Монро прочь. — Приятно знать, что есть вещи, которые ещё могут меня удивить.

Потом Монро почувствовал, что механически пятится, не в силах остановиться. Он прошёл мимо Хэнка, всё ещё беседующего со своим невидимым свидетелем, и сел на обитый тканью в розочку диван. Вся его невероятная физическая сила ничего не стоила. Он не мог пошевелиться.

Она последовала за Монро в гостиную, вытаскивая нож из своей спины, повертела его в руках, разглядывая узоры на лезвии.

— Мне нравится, — заметила она со знанием дела.

С каким-то отстранённым ужасом Монро подумал, не станет ли она вскрывать Ника этим ножом. Она отвернулась, чтобы положить нож на столик, и Монро видел, что рана на спине, которую он ей нанёс, уже затянулась. Осталась только прореха в платье.

В голову Монро закралась гадкая мысль. Мерзкая теория. И если она справедлива, значит, они совершили невероятную, потрясающую глупость. _Он_ совершил потрясающую глупость. Монро прерывисто вздохнул и попытался заговорить, но обнаружил, что не может.

Единственным звуком в комнате оставалось бормотание Хэнка, время от времени от него доносилось что-нибудь вроде «Пожалуйста, продолжайте» или «Не могли бы вы остановиться на этом подробнее?». Так они просидели бесконечно долго; наконец, она нетерпеливо фыркнула, подошла к окну и отдёрнула занавеску.

— Я знаю, что он придёт, — сказала она.

И разумеется, не прошло и пяти минут, как парадная дверь с треском распахнулась, и Ник переступил порог, с железным ножом и пистолетом наизготовку. Она вскочила и восторженно захлопала в ладоши. Ник развернулся к ней, прицеливаясь ей в голову. Но не выстрелил.

— Где они? — выкрикнул он.

— Здесь! — откликнулась она. — Входи!

Монро отчаянно жалел, что не может двинуться, или закричать, или создать астральную проекцию — сделать что угодно, чтобы помешать Нику медленно подойти к ним. Ник посмотрел на Хэнка, а потом на Монро и вопросительно нахмурился.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он.

Монро попытался покачать головой, но мышцы заблокировало так надёжно, что ему удалось только чуть-чуть наклонить шею сначала в одну сторону, а потом в другую — как стрелка метронома. Ник обернулся к фее.

— Ты с ним что-то сделала!

— Нет! Этот грубиян проткнул ножом _меня_! — Она обошла диван и встала у Монро за спиной, положив руки ему на плечи. — Убери оружие и проходи. Если ты отдашь мне своё сердце... — при этих словах её пальцы невольно сжались, — я отпущу этих двоих. Я не причиню им вреда. Клянусь.

Ник заколебался.

— Если ты откажешься, я всё равно получу твоё сердце, но прежде тебе придётся смотреть, как они танцуют, пока не лопнут лёгкие.

После долгой паузы Ник чуть опустил пистолет. Наверное, фея почувствовала, как мускулы Монро напряглись под её ладонями — потому что она наклонилась ближе и вытянула шею, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо.

— В чём дело? Ты _плачешь_? — она вытерла одну слезинку подушечкой пальца, блуждая взглядом по его лицу. — Потрошитель, — с отвращением вздохнула она, словно смотрела на глупого ребёнка, перепутавшего грязь с шоколадом. — Тебе положено стремиться завладеть его сердцем в буквальном смысле, а не метафорически.

Монро встретился глазами с Ником и попытался одним взглядом выразить всю глубину своего протеста против любой героической глупости, которую, без сомнения, Ник как раз планировал совершить — но ему так давно не грозила опасность потерять близкого, что он просто не мог заставить своё лицо принять необходимое выражение. Ник видел только его слёзы... и как же Монро ненавидел себя за то, что плачет именно в этот момент — но отчаянное бессилие и неотвратимо надвигающаяся уверенность в ожидающей Ника насильственной смерти, похоже, не оставили ему выбора. А Ник тем временем стиснул зубы — как делал всегда, когда принимал решение.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Что мне делать?

— Спасибо, — выдохнула она. — Я так надеялась, что всё пройдёт без осложнений. Человеческое сердце — знаешь, какое оно хрупкое? Нехорошо, когда пытаются отбиваться. Иди сюда, ложись. Не бойся; это не долго.

Монро пришёл в ужас. Она указывала в самый центр гостиной, прямо ему под ноги. Он сможет насладиться зрелищем.

Ник несколько раз вздохнул, потом расправил плечи и решительно скинул кожаную куртку.

— Сюда, мисс Невин? — спросил он, опускаясь на колени.

— Никневин, — поправила она рассеянно, прижимая большой палец к кончику лезвия отобранного у Монро ножа. — Подойдёт, — объявила она и одарила Монро улыбкой. — Думаю, он будет резать даже лучше моего собственного.

Монро не сумел сказать Нику глазами, чтобы тот не жертвовал собой — но он надеялся, что донести до неё, как далеко он готов будет зайти, чтобы отомстить, у него получится. Она его поняла, и улыбка её стала шире.

— Я знаю, что ты клянёшься разыскать меня, никогда не оставить меня в покое и заставить меня пожалеть о моём поступке, — сказала она с лёгкой грустью. — Я удивлю тебя, если скажу, что буду этому рада?

Потом она снова повернулась к Нику.

— Никневин, — сказал он.

Улёгся он относительно спокойно, и если бы Монро был человеком, он ни за что бы не догадался, что Ник в этот момент чувствует что-то, кроме храброй решимости. Но Монро слышал, как неровно он дышит, как трепещет его сердце. Он чувствовал запах его страха.

— Никневин, — повторил он. — Бессмертие правда стоит... такого?

Мгновение ока — и она бросилась на него, прижимая его к полу со всей своей дьявольской силой.

— Бессмертие ничего не стоит, — ответила она, сжимая его ворот и разрывая рубашку у него на груди, — если его не с кем разделить. — Она подняла нож и прижала кончик к выемке у него на горле. — Если так тебе станет легче, — сказала она, — твоё сердце достанется моей дочери. Она хорошая, добрая, невинная девочка. И она станет единственным ребёнком, которого мне не придётся хоронить.

Ни секунды не колеблясь, она провела ножом от горла Ника до последнего ребра. Кожа с лёгкостью разошлась. В первый момент у него на лице даже не отразилось боли, он просто выглядел потрясённым — потрясённым до глубины души от того, что всё это действительно происходит. А потом Никневин всерьёз приступила к делу, разрубая и перерезая его плоть, и он издал глухой вскрик, который быстро сошёл на нет. В конце концов, хотя его тело продолжало вздрагивать под яростной атакой Никневин, вид у него сделался непритворно поражённый, словно боль достигла таких утончённых высот, что он смог наконец отстраниться от неё и теперь восхищался ею издалека.

Ужас происходящего и собственное бессилие сперва заставили Монро решить, что он, вероятно, умрёт вслед за Ником. Но постепенно все эмоции иссякли, оставляя его в странном оцепенении. Он отвернулся и попытался не слушать отвратительный скрежет металла по кости. Он вспомнил девочку-подростка в тёмной столовой; она, наверное, думает, что мама — её простоватая, неопрятная мама — приготовит на ужин запеканку из тунца. Она даже не поймёт, что ест человеческое сердце, всё ещё пульсирующее от последних электрических разрядов. Интересно, она вообще знает, кто её мать? И кем она сама скоро станет?

Когда тошнотворно затрещала, поддаваясь, грудина Ника, Монро почувствовал, как в горле поднимается желчь, а Хэнк, с ужасающей синхронностью, произнёс:

— Это всё, что вы можете вспомнить, мисс Невин?

А в следующую секунду ни с того ни с сего лицо Хэнка утратило выражение вежливого интереса, который сменился на растерянный ужас. Хэнк подпрыгнул, вскочил со своего кресла и заорал:

— _Какого чёрта_?!

Он выхватил пистолет и наставил его на Никневин, которая выглядела не менее удивлённой, чем все остальные.

— Святый Боже, что здесь такое происходит?! — лихорадочно спрашивал Хэнк; его взгляд безумно метался по сторонам, он отчаянно моргал, словно у него с глаз только что сорвали повязку. Никневин посмотрела вниз, на Ника, в ступоре лежащего под ней, а потом подняла потрясённый взгляд на Хэнка. Хэнк проследил за движением её глаз и заметил Ника. Он выкрикнул имя напарника, и Монро увидел, как под правым глазом Никневин появилась аккуратная красная дырочка. Она завалилась назад, падая на пол, и в этот момент Монро вновь обрёл способность двигаться. Он сорвался с дивана и упал на колени рядом с Ником, успев подумать только: «Чёрт, плохо дело». А потом им овладел какой-то атавистический инстинкт, он схватил всё ещё висящий у Ника на поясе тесак — тот самый скимитар, который они чуть не оставили в трейлере — и рубанул Никневин по шее, аккуратно отделяя её голову от тела.

Огнестрельная рана на её лице медленно и неуклонно затягивалась. Монро знал, что Никневин бессмертна и что живёт она, должно быть, очень давно, если способна поддерживать несколько сложных иллюзий одновременно и подолгу. Это вам не шуточки, но Монро сомневался, что какое угодно существо сумеет сохранить свои силы, если его обезглавить, расчленить и разбросать по округе.

Ему многое предстояло сделать. Но сначала...

— Вызови «скорую»! — крикнул он Хэнку, который смотрел на него с искажённым гримасой лицом, словно у него раскалывалась голова.

— Я просто допрашивал свидетельницу, — сказал Хэнк, совершенно не тем голосом, которого можно было бы ожидать от закалённого службой детектива отдела убийств. — И... я увидел перед собой цветы и вспомнил, как моя бывшая жена... — Он с мольбой посмотрел на Монро. — И тут вдруг вся комната изменилась, как будто...

— Неважно, — резко ответил Монро. — Вызови «скорую», немедленно. Или Ник умрёт.

Хэнк вытащил телефон и дрожащими пальцами вызвал диспетчерскую. Он не мог даже объяснить, в чём дело, только повторял «Вы должны приехать» снова и снова. Потом он издал жуткий звук и попятился, выставив перед собой руки, словно защищаясь от удара. Монро увидел, что тело Никневин поднялось на четвереньки и ползёт к нему, похожее на ужасающий гибрид человека и паука, выбравшийся из самых глубин чернобыльского озера. Монро впихнул её голову между двух диванных подушек и прервал продвижение тела, обрушив на него шквал пинков и ударов, пока все конечности не оказались отделены от туловища. Каждая продолжала биться и дёргаться.

— Ох, чёрт, — бормотал Хэнк. — О Боже.

— Не смотри. Иди к Нику, — велел Монро.

Больше всего ему хотелось самому последовать собственному приказу, но он не мог. Если Монро её не остановит, Нику так и будет угрожать опасность. Если, конечно, он не умрёт, заметил предательский голосок у Монро в голове. С большей злостью, чем требовалось, Монро собрал все отдельные части тела, заворачивая их в одеяла, покрывала и что подвернётся под руку.

На обратном пути через столовую он едва не споткнулся о русалку. При виде её что-то щёлкнуло у него в голове. Может, он и не смог защитить любимого человека от вивисекции, но, слава Богу, возможность спасти его полицейского напарника от пожизненных трат на психоаналитиков у Монро имелась. Он подобрал пахнущее рыбой тело и отнёс в гостиную. Усадив её под диваном, рядом с Хэнком, который, кажется, уже давно утратил всякую способность соображать, он сказал:

— Посмотри ему в глаза и заставь забыть события последних двух часов. Если ты это сделаешь, я не оторву тебе голову, как следовало сделать ещё при первой встрече.

Он увидел, как она едва заметно кивнула, и добавил:

— Я скоро вернусь.

Снаружи он расслышал далёкий вой первых сирен. Ноги и руки Никневин он запихал в багажник, тело сунул на заднее сиденье, а голову бросил в нишу для ног со стороны пассажира. Вернувшись в дом, он увидел, как Хэнк с болезненным стоном потирает голову. Русалка собрала остатки сил и прохрипела:

— Он думает, что ударился головой. Он... ничего не вспомнит.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава седьмая**

Теперь, когда этот пункт можно было официально вычеркнуть из списка предстоящих дел, Монро оставалось только убраться оттуда поскорее. Судя по приближающемуся звуку сирен, у него осталось минуты три максимум. Но он не мог оставить Ника просто так, ни слова ему не сказав. Монро подполз к неподвижному телу Гримма, осторожно отодвигая сбитого с толку и заторможенного Хэнка в сторону. Смотреть на превращённую в месиво грудь Ника было невыносимо; вместо этого Монро нерешительно протянул руку и дотронулся до восковой щеки.

Ник моргнул и открыл глаза.

— Монро, — выдохнул он. — Я умер?

Слёзы вернулись, жгучие и настойчивые, и подступили, теснясь, к глазам.

— Нет, старик, ты не умер. Помощь уже едет. Хэнк здесь. Всё будет хорошо, ты только держись.

Ник сонно покачал головой.

— Мне конец.

— Что? Ник, ты ничего не соображаешь. Ты выживешь. Просто побереги пока силы, а мне надо...

— Возьми, Монро, — Ник с трудом нащупал его руку. — Возьми моё сердце.

— Ник! — в ужасе воскликнул Монро. Конечно, он серьёзно, почти смертельно ранен, но это уже за гранью. Неужели он не понимает, что весь этот вечер был одной длинной, кровавой, жестокой поучительной историей?

— Оно твоё, — сказал Ник, держась за пальцы Монро. — Ты сможешь жить... вечно.

Тёмная капля крови выступила у Ника из левой ноздри и лениво потекла вниз. Сирены звучали совсем громко, оглушительно. Ник сошёл с ума. У Монро нет времени. Он взял ладонь Ника в свои и сказал:

— Не могу представить более ужасной судьбы. — Пальцы Ника чуть сжались, и Монро продолжил: — Прости, Ник, но мне нужно уйти. Я должен это закончить. Я вернусь к тебе, когда всё сделаю.

Ник медленно моргнул. Монро дотронулся ладонью до его лба и пробормотал:

— Долг зовёт, верно?

***

Покидая Портленд, Монро вёл машину с вполне благопристойной скоростью, рассудив, что последнее, чего ему сейчас не хватает, это штраф за превышение. Ни один патрульный не заслужил, чтобы его впутывали в эту историю. Расчленение и последующее разбрасывание получившихся частей по всем богом забытым тайникам, о которых ему доводилось слышать по сарафанному радио потрошителей, советующих друг другу, как лучше всего скрывать последствия своих жестоких убийств, и само по себе стало бы занятием не из приятных. Но разумная голова жертвы, злобно пялящаяся на него всю дорогу, — это совершенно из другой оперы. Возможно, именно поэтому он запихнул русалку на пассажирское место и взял её с собой. Иначе бы его нервы этого не вынесли.

Монро отдал ей запечатанную бутылку воды, которая, насколько он помнил, болталась у него в машине уже месяцами. Русалка оказалась намного моложе, чем он решил изначально.

— Она расспрашивала меня о нём. Каждый раз, как я пыталась сбежать, она заставляла меня танцевать. Господи, это был такой ужас. Кстати, меня зовут Дэниз.

— Рад за тебя, — буркнул он.

Она фыркнула.

— Я просто поддерживаю разговор, придурок.

Она помогла ему закопать одну руку, сжечь вторую, сбросить ногу в ствол шахты, а другую выкинуть на свалку. Посыпанные солью конечности переставали дёргаться, и после этого работа пошла намного легче и куда более по-товарищески. Теперь Монро разглядывал лежащее на заднем сиденье тело, гадая, что делать с ним дальше. Дэниз заметила и оживлённо предложила:

— Если ты высадишь меня у океана, я смогу унести её так далеко и глубоко, что никто никогда её больше не найдёт.

В целом они всё это время забирались на запад. Её план звучал выполнимо. И Монро ничего не хотел сейчас так же сильно, как покончить со всем этим и рвануть в Портленд с максимальной скоростью.

— Откуда мне знать, что ты это сделаешь?

Она театрально вскинула руки.

— Эй, если она сможет собраться, она и меня будет искать! Я не хочу до конца жизни оглядываться через плечо.

— Тебе всё равно придётся, — проурчал Монро. — Потому что если я увижу, услышу или учую тебя в пределах ста ярдах от Н... от этого Гримма, можешь считать своё путешествие законченным. Поняла?

— Ладно, — сказала она и сложила руки на груди.

— И, кстати, лучше бы тебе никому об этом не рассказывать, — добавил Монро.

— О чём? О Гримме и потрошителе? Да кто мне поверит?

***

Он остановил машину у маленького каменистого пляжа. Она выпрыгнула наружу, радостно огляделась и протянула руки, принимая ужасный свёрток.

— Не беспокойся, — заверила она. — Я справлюсь.

Она запрыгала по камням к воде с беспечностью человека, взбегающего по ступенькам к собственной парадной двери, и ни разу не обернулась.

Монро собирался рассказать ей что-нибудь о том, как понимает притягательность насилия, власти и собственного превосходства. Он хотел объяснить, что существам вроде них трудно жить добропорядочной законопослушной жизнью — но всё равно возможно. Более того, он испытывал потребность перечислить ей все причины, по которым он радовался, что исправился: например, как хорошо он спит теперь по ночам и насколько лучше контролирует свою судьбу. Но он так ничего и не сказал, только стоял и смотрел ей вслед.

Потом он вернулся в машину.

— Вот мы и остались одни, — сказал он голове Никникен. Дырка под глазом полностью затянулась. Голова приоткрыла губы и произнесла скрипучим, хриплым голосом:

— Потрошитель...

— Ох, чёрт, ну уж нет, — отозвался Монро и включил радио.

***

Последняя остановка Монро располагалась дальше всего. Это был давно заброшенный, осыпающийся фермерский дом на заросшем деревьями, кустарником и сорняками участке. Мало кто знал о нём. Чтобы попасть туда, сперва требовалось проехать много миль по пустым, вгоняющим в тоску полям, минуя островки городов, ржавеющую технику и едва ли не самые унылые пейзажи в приграничных штатах. Добравшись до места, он оставил машину и пошёл дальше пешком. Его нюх не улавливал никаких свежих запахов, ни человеческих, ни везенских.

От фермы уже не осталось ничего, кроме трёх каменных стен и фундамента, но поблизости имелся относительно сохранившийся колодец. Давным-давно отец говорил ему об этом месте: «Эдвард, если тебе понадобится срочно от чего-то избавиться, и ты не хочешь, чтобы это когда-нибудь нашли, езжай к колодцу». Когда он услышал об этом мальчишкой, отцовский рассказ показался ему самой волнительной и интригующей вещью, которую он мог вообразить. Теперь, сдвигая в сторону тяжёлую бетонную крышку, он чувствовал себя странно напуганным.

Монро вздохнул, собираясь с духом, и поднял голову Никневин. Вместе они заглянули вниз, в темноту.

— Я дам тебе выбор, — сказал Монро. — Ты поклянёшься мне, что никогда больше не причинишь Нику Брукхардту вреда. И не заставишь сделать это никого другого. И не... короче, никаких фокусов, ясно? Если ты поклянёшься в этом, я сброшу тебя в колодец. Если нет, я разведу костёр и буду сидеть тут, пока не сгорит твоя голова, а потом развею пепел вдоль шоссе. Первый вариант звучит паршиво, согласен, но рано или поздно твоё тело воссоединится. Возможно, на это даже уйдут не века, а десятилетия. Второй вариант...

— Клянусь, — прошептала она. — Я никогда не причиню ему вреда.

— Ты никогда не причинишь вреда _Нику Брукхардту_ , — уточнил он и с изумлением отметил, что отрубленная голова тоже может закатывать глаза.

— Я никогда не причиню вреда Нику Брукхардту.

— Окей, — сказал он. — Вот и всё. — Потом его охватили сомнения. — Поклянись ещё, что никогда больше не причинишь вреда человеку или другому существу, пока жи... э-э, существуешь.

Эта часть клятвы заботила Монро куда меньше, но он посчитал, что Ник бы одобрил такой поступок.

— Клянусь... — Ему приходилось читать по её губам; ей не удавалось набрать достаточно воздуха, чтобы заговорить вслух. — Торжественно клянусь, что больше никогда не причиню вреда другому существу или человеку.

— Хорошо, — сказал он и постарался встряхнуться. Он должен это сделать, а потом можно вернуться к Нику. — Ну вот.

Он поднял её голову над краем колодца. Сейчас он её бросит. Вот сейчас.

Она шевельнула губами. С них не сорвалось ни звука, но он всё равно понял. «Мне было так одиноко».

На одну презренную секунду он понял и пожалел её. Мелькнула безумная мысль, может быть, он сможет найти железный прут, насадить на него её голову и повесить над камином. Они смогут вместе смотреть матчи по телевизору, он будет кормить её тофу, а она будет давать ему смешные советы насчёт его безумной личной жизни. Ну чем не идиллия!

А потом в голове всплыла непрошенная картинка: тонкий ручеёк крови, стекающий из ноздри Ника. Это всё и решило. Монро бросил её в колодец, для верности присыпав сверху солью и диким чесноком. Он даже не стал дожидаться, пока она ударится о дно, а просто бросился бежать, через ежевичные заросли и поля, обратно к своей машине.

Всю дорогу до Портленда он давил на газ.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава восьмая**

В списке любимых мест Монро больницы находились где-то на последних пунктах. С учётом всех факторов, они располагались где-то ниже катакомб, но выше анатомичек. В больницах неприятно пахло: кровью, болезнью, гниением, экскрементами. Спиртом и антисептиком. Горем. Но звуки... звуки были хуже всего. За скрипом каталок, писком и жужжанием аппаратуры и уверенными голосами врачей скрывались другие звуки: протяжные вздохи, тихое болезненное кряхтение, задушенные рыдания. Эти звуки не предназначались для чужих ушей, и Монро не имел ни малейшего желания их слышать. Но сейчас, пока он торопливо шёл по выкрашенным в пастельные цвета коридорам, ему пришло в голову, что все эти отвратительные звуки создавали лучший фон в мире — по сравнению с молчаливой ослепительной стерильностью морга.

Ник здесь. Монро знал это. Он не знал только где: в кровати или на анатомическом столе.

Вот почему, пробегав кругами почти двадцать минут к ряду, он едва не испустил дух, когда скучающая медсестра на загромождённом посту не сообщила ему с абсолютно бесцветным видом, что Ник Брукхардт находится на третьем этаже, в палате 4В. Монро застыл, уставившись на неё и не в состоянии двинуться, думая, что он просто растает сейчас на месте, и им придётся ставить там памятную доску — что-нибудь весёленькое, чтобы пациенты Портлендского медицинского центра радовались, а потомки скорбели над его судьбой.

Всё это ещё крутилось у Монро в мозгу, а он уже взлетал вверх по лестнице. На протяжении всей его жизни мысли вечно уносились куда-то вскачь — и да, ему приходят в голову самые неуместные идеи, самые нелепые возможности и сценарии, что есть, то есть. Но именно они оказались в буквальном смысле единственным, что позволило ему сохранить рассудок, пока он избавлялся от Никневин и спешил обратно к Нику. Если бы ему пришлось задуматься — _по-настоящему задуматься_ — о том, что всё это время Ник мог быть мёртв, что он мог умереть на полу у Никневин, или в завывающей сиреной «скорой», или на операционном столе... Если бы Монро дал себе время задержаться на этих мыслях, он вряд ли бы смог сделать то, что сделал. То, на что у него ушла большая часть дня, которую Ник провёл здесь.

Он остановился у двери в палату. Насыщенный запах крови Ника был здесь очень силён, настоящие миазмы. Сквозь стеклянную верхнюю половину он видел Джульетт и Хэнка, сидящих возле постели. Когда он вошёл, они вскинули на него глаза, и Монро внезапно осознал, что не переодевался и не приводил себя в порядок с тех пор, как... он даже не помнил, как что. В волосах застряла ежевика, жилетка в грязи, на брюках следы пепла — там, где он вытирал о них руки. Слава Богу, у бессмертных не идёт кровь, так что хотя бы без этого обошлось. Во всём есть положительные стороны.

К выражению их лиц подходило только одно слово — враждебность, но Монро видел, что они оба сидят с дальней стороны от кровати Ника. У его изголовья они оставили пустой стул, явно предназначенный для Монро. Он робко и тихо присел. Ник спал, непривычно открыв рот.

Он выглядел бледным и измотанным, на лбу и в уголках рта залегли болезненные морщины, но он был жив. И Монро слышал, слышал самый замечательный в мире звук — биение сердца. Сердце Ника билось уверенно и ровно.

Джульетт откашлялась, и Монро вскинул голову, смутно удивляясь, что она и Хэнк не растворились в воздухе, как только он увидел Ника. Они смотрели на Монро выжидательно, и внезапно его грёзам пришёл конец. В ближайшем будущем его ждёт очень неловкая ситуация. Но это ему не в новинку. Он справится.

— Он спрашивал о тебе, _Монро_ , — сказала Джульетт. Ударение на его имени она сделала намеренно, и смысл замечания был ясен: «Где тебя носило?»

— У меня были кое-какие личные дела.

При этих словах взгляды обоих сделались тусклыми и скучными, как старая монета, словно он сознался, что не мог прийти, потому что боялся пропустить любимый сериал по телевизору. Монро почувствовал прилив сочувствия к Нику, потому что знал: Ник только что вступил на путь честности, и, будучи тем, кто он есть, явно отнесётся к этому очень серьёзно. Откровенно говоря, Монро не представлял, как у него это получится. Подобная честность предписывала бы ему сказать: «Я потратил прошедший день на то, чтобы разбросать по округе части тела сверхъестественной твари, спасибо большое и идите к чёрту» — а это невозможно и никогда возможно не будет.

— Хэнк рассказал мне, как вы с Ником встретились, — выплюнула Джульетт.

— Да. Крупное недоразумение, — уклончиво отозвался Монро.

— Чем именно ты занимаешься? — спросил Хэнк. Монро не мог понять, надеялся он таким образом разрядить обстановку или накалить её ещё больше.

— Я часовщик. Ну, точнее, я чиню часы, но и собираю тоже. Иногда.

Судя по их виду, он не произвёл бы меньше впечатления, если бы сказал, что зарабатывает на жизнь профессиональным дыханием.

— И, — поспешно добавил он, — кроме того, я... управляю наследством, — молясь про себя, чтобы ни у кого из них не хватило наглости спросить, каким именно.

Джульетт приподняла брови, а Хэнк задумчиво поджал губы. Монро почти слышал их мысли: «Ладно, может, Ник на самом деле не встречается с этим чудиком. Может, он просто по старинке охотится за деньгами. Это я могу понять».

В этот момент Ник пошевелился, и всё внимание в комнате сосредоточилось на нём.

— Монро, — выдохнул Ник.

О Боже, Монро согласился бы слушать, как Ник произносит его имя, вечно. Ник повернул руку ладонью вверх, и Монро вцепился в неё, сжимая изо всех сил.

— Прости, что так долго, — сказал Монро, но Ник не понял.

Он пробормотал заплетающимся языком:

— Мне нравится, когда ты держишь меня за руку.

Краем глаза Монро видел, что Джульетт немного разжала губы и уголки её рта чуть приподнялись в улыбке.

— Почему? — с отеческой снисходительностью спросил он.

— Потому что ты мог бы оторвать мне руку, но я знаю, что ты не станешь, — с этими словами Ник закрыл глаза и снова провалился в сон.

В палате воцарилась гробовая тишина. Джульетт смотрела на Хэнка; Монро смотрел на Джульетт; Хэнк смотрел на Монро.

— Я, э-э... я занимаюсь пилатесом.

***

Монро проводил всё время с Ником, отлучаясь домой только поесть, принять душ и переодеться. Часто заезжала Джульетт и, когда получалось, заглядывал Хэнк. Судя по всему, они нехотя начинали привыкать к мысли о присутствии Монро в жизни Ника, но оно продолжало их тревожить, как будто Ник — это лучший квортербек школьной футбольной команды, который вдруг, без всяких объяснений и предупреждений, отбрил всех болельщиц и бросился добиваться внимания молчаливого непопулярного паренька, который держится позади всех на уроках труда и рисует странные карикатуры на своих учителей. И пахнет травкой.

Как-то раз, явно пытаясь наладить с ним отношения, Джульетт принесла ему кофе из автомата на первом этаже. Он скривился и взял стакан двумя пальцами, как будто внутри плескались радиоактивные отходы. Она засмеялась и сказала:

— Ник говорил, что ты невыносимый сноб. Теперь я и сама это вижу. О, — поспешила добавить она, видя выражение его лица, — он это в самом хорошем смысле.

После этого случая обстановка между ними слегка потеплела.

Через несколько дней Монро как раз возвращался к Нику с букетом, который украсил бы палату — и, может быть, составил конкуренцию цветам, принесённым Джульетт — когда услышал из-за двери усталый, запинающийся голос Ника. Монро чуял кожу, кофе и порох. Хэнк. Ник разговаривает с Хэнком.

— Ну так вот, — прохрипел Ник, — когда мы со всем этим разобрались... обнаружилось, что у нас с ним много общего.

***

— «Управляю наследством». Хорошо придумано, — ухмыльнулся Ник.

В последние дни он часто ухмылялся — возможно, это было как-то связано со смертельной хваткой, которой он вцепился в дозирующий морфин аппарат. Когда он не цеплялся за аппарат, он цеплялся за руку Монро. Будь Монро человеком, его пальцы, наверное, уже приобрели бы форму песочных часов. Но он не человек, и когда боль становилась невыносимой, Ник мог сжимать его руку так сильно, как ему требуется.

— Умный и сильный, да, это про меня, — отозвался Монро, листая журнал о прикладных искусствах.

Они долго сидели в дружеском молчании, а потом Ник заёрзал и положил ладонь на руку Монро.

— Что ты сделал... с ней?

Монро поднял взгляд. С самого своего ранения Ник чувствовал себя таким измотанным и принимал столько сильных обезболивающих, что они ещё ни разу не разговаривали ни о чём серьёзном. Сейчас они остались одни, и Ник смотрел на него широко распахнутыми растерянными глазами, как у него всегда хорошо получалось. Лучшего момента может и не представиться.

Монро быстро проверил, закрыта ли дверь и не идёт ли кто. Потом сказал:

— Выстрел в голову ненадолго вывел её из строя. За это время я успел её расчленить, а потом спрятал части тела в самых надёжных тайниках, которые мне известны. Опасности она не представляет, но рано или поздно она восстановится. Наверное, потому твоя тётя и зачеркнула «бессмертный не значит неуязвимый». Дать ей достаточно времени — и она восстановится после чего угодно.

Про себя Монро воображал, как Кесслер разделалась с бессмертной феей, отряхнула руки и сделала ту небольшую приписку на полях своей книги... только для того, чтобы через много лет наткнуться на ту же самую фею, в добром здравии и очень дурном расположении духа. По правде сказать, эта мысль приятно его волновала.

Монро поспешил продолжить:

— Но она больше не причинит тебе вреда. Я заставил её поклясться в этом, прежде чем выбросить её голову в колодец.

Ник мечтательно улыбнулся, словно это прозвучало очень романтично. Потом спросил:

— А что с дочерью?

Монро вздохнул:

— Я узнавал. Её поместили в лечебницу. Она провела под чарами всю жизнь, и... — Он беспомощно развёл руками.

Ник не очень хорошо воспринял эту новость. Несчастья с детьми он всегда переживал тяжело.

— Чёрт, — прошипел он и нажал кнопку на аппарате.

— Ник, мне жаль, — сказал Монро, наклоняясь к Нику и пытаясь поймать его взгляд, но при этом изо всех сил стараясь не нависать над ним. — Вся эта затея от начала и до конца была катастрофой, ты ни за что не должен был входить в тот дом, а мне следовало раньше понять, что она бессмертна. Это мне полагается знать, как и что происходит в мире существ, но я не справился, и ты... тебе пришлось за это расплачиваться. Я не могу передать словами, как сильно я об этом жалею. И всегда буду.

Ник сглотнул, и Монро видел, что он изо всех сил пытается сосредоточиться и подобрать слова, вопреки туману лекарств и боли.

— Мне жаль, — повторил Монро; последнее время он делал это до противного часто. — Нам не стоит сейчас об этом говорить. Хочешь... может, позвать сестру?

Монро приподнялся со стула, поворачиваясь к двери, но Ник вскинул руку, хватая его за запястье.

— Не уходи, — взмолился Ник, и внезапно Монро снова обнаружил себя в той гостиной, перед лицом сложнейшего решения — оставить Ника на полу со вскрытой грудной клеткой, а самому уйти, чтобы позаботиться о теле Никневин.

Он сел. С этого момента, если Ник просит его остаться — он останется.

— Если бы тебя там не было, я бы погиб, — сказал Ник — и не позволил Монро перебить себя. — Если бы мы с тобой не познакомились, мне бы ни за что не спастись от Никневин. Она обладала такой силой, что убила бы меня быстрее, чем я понял бы, что происходит. Я выжил благодаря тебе... и Хэнк, и дочь Никневин.

И русалка, мысленно добавил Монро, но это замечание пришлось бы тут ни к селу ни к городу.

— Я бы ничего не изменил, — сказал Ник, слегка невнятно. — Это того стоило.

***

Войдя в палату к Нику накануне выписки, Монро застал там незнакомого человека с незнакомым запахом и отстранённым, чужеродным взглядом. Его присутствие мгновенно заставило Монро напрячься, и, похоже, он это знал. Он отступил от кровати Ника, едва Монро переступил порог.

— Монро, — сказал Ник, — это капитан Ренард. В нашем участке он самый старший по званию.

Монро настороженно кивнул.

— Я рассказывал ему, как твои знания помогли мне раскрыть пару дел, — объяснил Ник.

Монро недоверчиво уставился на него, но Ник только бесхитростно улыбнулся. «Честность, помнишь?»

— Похоже, Брукхардт всё ещё жив именно благодаря вам, — сказал Ренард.

Тон у него был задумчиво-одобрительный, а теплотой напоминал ледник. Монро он совершенно не понравился.

Ник чуть сдвинул брови, как будто до него только дошло, что что-то не так.

— Капитан Ренард даёт мне оплачиваемый отпуск на месяц.

Ренард поймал взгляд Монро.

— Распорядитесь им с умом, — сказал он.

***

Часы посещений практически подошли к концу, и Ник был уже почти готов соскользнуть в сон.

— Ты сыграешь мне на виолончели, когда мы вернёмся домой? — спросил он, и от того, как Ник заговорил о _доме_ , Монро почувствовал себя таким счастливым, каким не мог и представить.

— Сыграю ли я? Да я буду играть тебе столько, сколько захочешь. Я стану твоим персональным виолончельным проигрывателем. Я приделаю колёсико к корпусу и буду повсюду ходить за тобой по пятам, обеспечивая тебе постоянный виолончельный саундтрек.

Монро уже просто болтал, сомневаясь, что Ник понимает хоть половину из того, что он несёт — но Ник улыбался всё шире и шире с каждым его словом, и потому Монро не останавливался.

— И я буду готовить тебе самсу, рагу и вообще любые вегетарианские блюда, которые ты попросишь, и ты оглянуться не успеешь, как совершенно потеряешь голову от моего волчьего очарования.

— Я не против, — серьёзно сказал Ник.

Он выглядел таким усталым; все слова сливались в одно. Монро не мог удержаться и не поцеловать его; в последние дни он вообще не чувствовал себя полноценным человеком, он был просто лоскутком, обмотанным вокруг мизинца Ника. Губы Ника были податливыми, а поцелуй — невинным, но прежде чем Монро выпрямился, Ник дотронулся пальцами до его щеки.

— Прекрасный принц, — пробормотал он.

— Прекрасней всех, — поддержал Монро.

Нет, честное слово, пора звать Джульетт, чтобы пристрелила его и избавила от страданий, во имя всеобщего блага.

— Я просплю сотню лет, — вздохнул Ник и отключился прежде, чем Монро успел сообщить ему, что он слегка запутался в порядке сказочных событий.

Ничего. Завтра Монро заберёт Ника домой, устроит его на диване и будет изо всех сил притворяться, что прислуживает Гримму, сбиваясь с ног с такой готовностью, которая заставила бы любое среднестатистическое существо сдохнуть от унижения. У них есть целый месяц, и за этот месяц Монро намеревался проделать хотя бы маленькую брешь в безграничном невежестве Ника.

А потом, как знать? Может, их и не ждёт всё время мира, но Монро подозревал, что того, что есть, им будет достаточно.

 

~FIN~


End file.
